My Father
I had this dream one night, just out of the blue, that I was fishing with my late father on a little lake. I was just sitting there silently watching the water. I could feel eyes on my head. I looked up to find my father staring at me, just staring. This seemed normal until I saw his mouth contorted onto a wicked grin that did not belong to him. The lips began to move as if trying to form words but no sound emerged, because inside his mouth there was no tongue. This happened every night for 6 months. I now realise my father was trying to warn me, but something…someone stopped him. I started developing insomnia. I would go to bed and just lay there, staring at the ceiling, wishing for rest but nothing came except sunlight. The days started blurring together; everything appeared in one big smear of colour, like the putrid rainbow of drunken vomit on the side of a pub. Everything looked evil, but harmless at the same time. I lived in a bubble never really anywhere, but always somewhere. It was like someone had turned down the volume of the world. I was making breakfast after another sleepless night when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door mechanically, offering the generic response to someone at the door: “Yes?” “Delivery for Mr. Wilson.” He said holding out a box. “Sign Here.” He pointed to black line on page. I Signed, took the package inside and noticed it was very light. I opened it with the knife I was using to cut my banana up for my oatmeal. There was a small silver pendant inside. I tried to open the pendant, it didn’t budge. I threw it aside and continued to make my breakfast. The rest of the day was just the same usual blur. That night I slept like a baby. I had the dream again. I arose screaming, and noticed the pendant around my neck. I swore that I had not put it on before bed. I took it off and threw it across the floor. It clicked open and the room suddenly became cold. A breeze ran across my bedroom that chilled me to my bones, despite the thick duvet covering my naked body. I spotted them form of a little girl forming at the end of my bed. I wanted to look away but something kept my gaze there. She stood about 3 feet tall, jet black shoulder length hair and a torn black dress. She had eyes as black as a raven no whites or irises and her was head tilted to one side as if curiously observing me, expecting me to make a move. She lifted her head and screamed; a high pitched and powerful shriek that I swear would have woken the dead. She then set her gaze on me. She looked intensely into my eyes, it was then that I realised that her pale skin was covered in blood. She said in her creepy little voice “on this night powerful forces have been awakened, forces beyond the control of any mortal. Prepare, for this day shall be remembered as the day that the great evil was awakened.” She crawled up onto the bed slowly, never taking her eyes off of me, staring…staring right into my very soul. She raised her little finger nails to my chest and dug them in, carving a circle on my flesh, putting a slash through it. She forced her hand through my ribcage and tore out my heart. I blacked out as I saw my heart devoured in front of me. I woke with a start, screaming bloody murder. The pendant was sitting next to me, open. I checked my chest and there it was, the circle with a slash through. I stared at the mark in awe. That had really just happened. I got up to look in the mirror, but hit my head on something, I realised I wasn’t in my bed anymore. I tried rolling over but hit something solid. I checked my pulse, nothing. Well fuck… Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Items/Objects Category:Beings